


Smile!!

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just popped into my head</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smile!!

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head

"I ain't fucking smiling Firecrotch!" Mickey rolled his eyes as Ian made his stupid puppy dog face and began pleading with him "What are you even talking about Mickey, you always smile."

"Fuck off, I do not. I never fucking smile, name one time I fucking smiled."

"All the time Mick. You look at me and smile all the time, especially when you think I'm not looking."

"Dude, shut the fuck up and stop looking at me with that fucking Disney princess look. I agreed to take a picture but I didn't agree to fucking smile." Mickey paused, "Smirk, that's what the fuck it's called. I smirk and I laugh but I never fucking smile."

Ian laughed and rolled his eyes again, "Mickey you are so fucking ridiculous. Hey Mandy, I'm trying to take a picture with your brother but he refuses to smile. Apparently he never smiles, true or false?"

Mandy had been rolling her eyes and laughing at her brother and best friend while making macaroni and cheese in the kitchen. "True!"

"Hah, told you!" shouted Mickey at the same time that Ian shouted "No way!"

"Mickey never used to smile at all." Mandy smirked as she finished her thought.

"Hah, see I told you!" shouted Ian with a smile while clapping his hands. "Stop that, you look like a fucking child." Mickey didn't realize that he'd said it with a smile on his face. "Ay bitch, what the fuck you mean I never used to smile? I still don't fucking smile."

"Yeah right Mickey, give me break, You were always fucking mad and grumpy until one day it changed. Not like you got happy or fucking normal or anything but you would sometimes shake your head and smile like you were thinking of somebody. Face it assface, you smile now because of Ian." Mandy smirked and skipped off to her room with her mac and cheese while Ian beamed and rubbed Mickey's arm.

"See Mick, I told you. You smile all the time, and now I known it's cuz of me."

Mickey just rolled his eyes, "Gallagher, if I do smile, which I'm not fucking admitting to, who the fuck else would it be because of." Mickey couldn't help but smile then at the look of absolute adoration of Ian's face. "Fuck Gallagher, get over here and take the fucking picture already."

***  
2 years later Mickey and Ian were packing everything they owned and preparing to move on their own for the first time. The boys couldn't be happier, even though Mickey was getting annoyed because Ian kept stopping and reminiscing. Except it was him who stopped when he ran across the picture from that day. It was the first picture they had ever taken where both of them were smiling.


End file.
